


It's important, darling || Leeburr

by 0o_death_o0



Series: Leeburr oneshots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a horny little fuck, Aaron is needy, Charles is sarcastic, Charles will do anything for his boyfriend, Leeburr - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_death_o0/pseuds/0o_death_o0
Summary: HOLY FUCK





	It's important, darling || Leeburr

Charles was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. Until—

 "CHARLIE HOLY FUCK," Aaron shouted, practically breaking the door off its hinges as he swung it open.

Charles' toothbrush dropped in the sink and he turned around to glare at his boyfriend.

 "What the hell, Ronnie."

 "GUESS WHAT!"

 "What?"

 "I LOVE YOU!"

 "Anything else you wanna add?"

 "Can we do the do after you're done brushing your teeth?"

 "Sure, if it makes you happy."

 "Thanks Charlie!" Aaron smiled and kissed Charles on the cheek as he skipped away back into the bedroom. Charles sighed and picked up where he left off, continuing to brush his teeth.


End file.
